Symphony of Silence
by DarkSuspense
Summary: A love is kept secret in life and eventually death even on a certain couples wedding day. It's hidden all for them no matter what, even at the loss of another's happiness.


**This is written for the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 on HPFC. My chosen country is Cyprus and it's word prompt is Silence. So here we go!**

 **Symphony of Silence**

 _Life, Secrets, Lies_

 _Life is nothing but a series of consequences and repercussions of our actions and that of those that came before us. Every choice, every decision made results in an outcome. Whether life changing or trivial, the outcomes and ripples from one choice can never be fully predicted. Not everything hinges on one mere person. Others choices can interfere or influence our choices._

 _But most of all, they can be the very cause of them._

 _Secrets. Everybody has them. Some are small, some not so much. Not all stay secrets forever. Some do. It's the ones that shouldn't remain just that, that aren't heard by the world. To have no revelation when it hit the air but to cause more misery than thought possible for its secret keeper._

 _Secrets hold weight. The more you have the harder it is to keep moving._

 _Lies, people tell lies everyday. Like when you see your friend and they ask you if their sweater looks good and you say yes when in reality it's hideous, probably the ugliest thing you've ever seen. So you lied for someone else's sake. Why? To avoid hurting them. Simple concept really. This is rather insignificant in the grand scheme of things. Until the day it's not. Lies, much like secrets carry weight. The bigger the lie, the heavier and harder it is to maintain. A simple concept when applied to a life sized issue can be ones gateway to misery._

 _Above all, life moves forward, even if we are not prepared to move with it._

Music was playing. People rushing to take their places in time as to not stall the event. Patrons were chattering in happiness to the those on either side of them. It was a happy event. At least for all in attendance but one. Today was nothing but a day of dread for this single individual. It could not be a forgotten day on the calendar nor could be it ignored. Attendance was required for this individual. Whether they liked it or not, the only way through the day was to smile and laugh while underneath all of the lies was a person sadly accepting the soon cemented future.

What event could be so bad for a single person yet so joyous for all others?

It is not what one would predict. It was not a graduation, nor a birthday and quite the opposite of a funeral.

It was in fact a wedding. More specifically the wedding of two of the said individuals best friends.

The event was being held in a wedding hall. That decision in itself was one of many late night arguments and compromises the to be wed couple went through. Though in the end, they agreed on the wedding hall. It was not the church that one suggested nor the backyard that the other did. It was somewhere in between housing both indoor and outdoor elements and allowing for a more traditional feel than the backyard could offer yet a more freeing feel than what the church would.

Some guests were still taking their seats while others were strolling around chatting as the time ticked down ever closer to the impending reason of the gathering.

One man in particular was pacing the length of an empty secluded reception room. It was not where he was supposed to be mind you. He was expected at the end of the aisle very shortly. To stand there waiting and expectant of the bride much like the rest of the wedding party.

Many of the wedding party was in fact searching for him in a slight panic. One woman specifically had knowledge of why exactly he didn't want to be found and thus informed the others that there was no need to worry and assured them that he would be there when he needed to be, though leaving out the actual reason he wasn't there, it was accepted as explanation for there were more pressing matters to attend to.

When no one was looking, said woman slipped off silently and unnoticed in search of the man. In all actuality it didn't take her long to find the object of her search considering she knew him quite well and as such the ideal places he would retreat to in hopes of remaining unfound.

She entered the room quietly, not acknowledged by the now still man who had his back to the door looking out the large open transom window, posture noticeably tense even from the distance. Even with the lack of greeting, it was not necessary as she suspected that he was in fact well aware she was there. Minutes dragged by as the two remained in a solemn silence. Her previous suspicion was confirmed when the man spoke, for the first time since either of them entered the room. It may have even been the first time he willingly spoke all day.

"How long?" Though the words may have came out in a near whisper, they were heard loud and clear by the intended recipient.

"Seven minutes until you're really needed down there. Ten until everyone else will join you down there. Twelve until order is called. Fifteen until the bride comes out."

A dark, humorless chuckle escaped the man as he looked down and shook his head only to speak when he was again staring out the window. "That's not a lot of time is it?"

"It's enough," the woman approached the man with purpose until she came to stand side by side with him. Her hair flowed in the slight breeze the open window created. "There is still time. There will be time until the second you're all at the altar. This doesn't have to happen." The woman stressed.

She wanted, no she needed to get this point across. He didn't believe he had the right nor even could change what was going to happen today. It was much like any other day in that regard. He didn't believe what he had to say could change the events that day would unfold. She needed to know that he truly understood that he could do so before she gave in and let him stand by and do this.

The man sighed deeply but stayed staring fixed out the window at the peaks in the distance. The site really was beautiful. It was peaceful. Anyone could understand why it was a calming site. The breeze was subtle, orange light peeked out from behind the clouds as the sun began its descent into the night.

"Yes it does. They deserve this. They deserve life long love. And I can't take that from them."

"And what about you?" The woman questioned exasperated. She could not understand why he couldn't put himself first here. He had been living a lie for the past four years and he had every opportunity to tell the truth yet for some unexplainable reason, he kept silent throughout everything. The announcement that they were dating. All of the public kisses. All of the holidays. All of the moments. The engagement announcement. The engagement party. The wedding rehearsals and yet again now. "Do you not deserve that same love? You love her but by doing this you are not only sacrificing your own chance at it but also think about them-"

"I am thinking about them!" The man exploded. "That's all I've been doing for the past four fucking years. I ruined their lives for so long, it's time I stopped doing that. And if it means my sacrificing my happiness, then so be it," his hands flew out of their places in his tuxedo pants pockets at his outburst as he spun around and brought them up to run down his face. His back yet again to the woman but finally the truth had come out, however difficult it was to get it, she did.

The woman moved around him slowly to stand in from of him as she reached up and pulled his hands down from his face and holding his wrists in between them.

"You did not ruin their lives. They made their own choices and the world is better for it," the woman paused. "Harry you are my best friend. That means your happiness is important to me too, not just their's. And I'm the only one that has seen you like this, if you're not going to let anyone else in, at least let me. Please," she pleaded with caring eyes and a tender voice. When Harry met her eyes, the resistance drained out of him as his body lost its tension and sagged.

He shook his head again, she could see in his eyes that he was broken. That realization jarred her to her core. It was terrifying to see the strongest person you've ever met broken. He had spent so many years putting everyone else before himself, he was tired, his brilliant green eyes lost their shield and she could see what no one else could, just how tried he was.

"I have to do this for them one last time. Just once more."

His words sent her mind into a frenzy as her eyes darted back and forth between his searching them. The answer wasn't hard to find but it still wasn't any easier to accept even if she did understand it.

"You're leaving," she breathed. There was no question in it, nor any disappointment or judgment, only understanding. He stayed for them. Never himself. In all of his years of life, he was never living for himself, even after the war it still wasn't truly for himself. Now he needed to, and if that meant leaving and starting new, she could understand it.

He didn't deny or confirm it. He didn't need to, nor did he need her to say anything to know that she accepted it and supported him. He had made the decision when the date for the wedding had been set. He would leave after, no goodbyes. None were needed because he knew he would be only telling one person, the woman in front of him.

Knowing this might be their last time alone, they embraced and remained that way for neither knew how long. They only separated when there was a knock on the door. They shared one last meaningful look before they went to the door and opened it, walking out together.

"Good you found him. You're both needed at the altar now," their informant was none other than the brides mother. The only other person in the world that seemed not completely blind to the well kept secret love that was held for the bride by someone other than the groom. She was sympathetic to the young man and if she was being truthful she much preferred him to the actual groom, but she, much like him decided this was one thing she would not intervene in, no matter how much she wished she did. While she loved her daughter and would do just about anything for her, she also knew she had to let her live her life and that meant making her own choices. If this just happened to be one of them, she had to learn to live with it, much like she suspected the young man in front of her had learned. So she looked upon the man in front of her with tenderness and a mothers gaze as she drew him into a gentle hug.

No words were exchanged between any of the three as the two separated. The action conveyed more than words ever could of.

So when, what felt like seconds later, they were standing right outside the doors that would open to the crowd and aisle. The woman who happened to be the maid of honor to match Harry's status as best man, looped their arms together as she gazed up at him.

"Are you sure?"

He never got the chance to answer as the music started playing and the doors opened signaling their entrance. They strode down the aisle and split at the end to stand on their respective sides, Harry next to the groom and the woman next to where the bride would soon stand. They were followed by the pairs of bridesmaids and groomsmen before yet again the music changed as everyone stood and turned to face the doors. The bride, as beautiful as ever, walked arm in arm with her father down the aisle smiling widely at the groom.

She came to a stop opposite the groom as the music ended, the guests sat and the piano started playing softly in the background. The bride and the groom clasped hands as the minister started speaking.

"Does anyone object to this union?" This was question that brought Harry out of his thoughts as he felt a gaze on him and turned to meet the maid of honors eyes. He smiled sadly and shook his head so gently that unless you were looking for it, you would never notice.

"The rings please," the minister directed as they both fulfilled their duties and handed the hands to their respective sides.

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Many clapped and cheered but Harry merely smiled and looked on sadly. When they turned to him, he whispered a congratulations before the minister spoke again.

"I now present Mister and Misses Weasley!"

The two made their way down the aisle followed shortly by the rest of the wedding party.

It was shortly after his toast that Harry disappeared from the reception. Shortly after her own speech, the maid of honor also left returning to where she believed he would be. The empty room with the open window and the beautiful view.

The door to the room was open this time, but she was right nonetheless. There he was, yet again, back to the door, hands in pockets, staring out at the far off scenery which was now lit only by the nights moonlight. She came to stand side by side with him much like before but this time, she spoke the first words.

"You'll keep in touch won't you?"

When he turned to look at her this time the smile on his face was genuine and it met his eyes. "Wouldn't dream of not."

She nodded in acceptance. "Good."

"Thank you," he offered needlessly. She didn't ask why. She knew why, even if she believed it was unnecessary.

"Thank you," she returned. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion, unsure as to what she was thanking him for. "For being my best friend," she supplied practically reading his thoughts.

"I will always be your best friend."

"And you mine," their mood sobered and their smiles slowly faded. "Promise me you'll live for you from now on."

Nodding, he removed one of his hands from his pockets and slipped it into one of hers. "I promise."

They both knew the conversation was winding down and that there was very little left that needed saying.

"I love you Harry Potter, as my best friend," she smiled at the end of the sentence. It was a bit of an inside joke they shared.

"I love you Ginny Weasley, as my best friend," he grinned wide before taking a sharp intake of breathe and pulling her by the hand into his chest and wrapping her in a tight hug. "No more hiding."

"No more hiding," She repeated in a whisper into his chest hugging him just as tight.

He was gone before anyone knew better. No explanations other than the one Ginny gave, that he decided it was time to move on. No one was aware of the real reason, no one knew that the best man was in love with the bride and nobody ever would.

Because it remained in life and death a secret and a lie. There are many ways to remain silent. He nailed them all, it was his deepest secret and he lied many times to keep it that way.

It could've been shouted from the tallest rooftop in England and it still would've remained silent to those that mattered, for that, his silence would forever be felt throughout the rest of all of their lives and the lives of those that came after.

 **So, silence was the central theme here. I'm not about to explain it because it was deep into the plot and if you really read it you will see the connection and the repercussions that the theme of silence had.**

 **The woman was kept secret for most of the story but did any of you guess who she was beforehand? I liked the idea of it being mysterious as you work out the story. I really like the idea of a strong friendship between Harry and Ginny, I don't really agree with them as a romantic pairing but as friends I think they would be as thick as thieves. I also really do not ship Romione, I don't think they work together like at all, but for the purposes of this story, they had to have their wedding. Anyway, this was just something I thought up for this word prompt. I liked it, let me know how you felt too by dropping a review? They are much appreciated and help me knowing how I did.**

 **That is even more so true for this one because this was a different feel of writing for me. If you've read my other work than you know what I mean but if you haven't, just take me at my word that it's different.**

 **Anyway! Hope you enjoyed! I know I did!**

 **DS**


End file.
